


How Being Tutored Has Its Perks

by misshiguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Cute, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, School, study, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiguchi/pseuds/misshiguchi
Summary: idk fam i made this for school
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	How Being Tutored Has Its Perks

“Mr. Tsukishima, I believe you are aware of the reason we called you down.” stated the principal at Kurasuno High. He turned to face the student in question, “So? Do you know?”   
“I guess you would probably be referring to all of the classes I’ve skipped lately.” Tsukishima retorted.  
“That would be correct, but there is more to it than that. Teachers have said you have talked back to them, and that you aren't respecting them or any of the students.”  
“Yeah, so? What about it? Are my grades being affected?” Tsukishima said slyly.  
“Surprising not. Even if you’re on top of your work, and get very high marks in all of your classes, doesn’t mean you can run around skipping classes every other hour.” The principal replied, sounding slightly aggravated.  
“And what are YOU going to do about it? I do believe we go to school to become educated, and I do believe I am so. You said it yourself, I’ve got high marks.”  
“Well actually, you fix a problem we need fixing to almost perfectly. Starting today you will become a tutor for students who need more practice! For every hour you skipped class, you can make it up by tutoring a student after school.”  
“I-what?!? No, I will not be tutoring some random kid who happens to be failing! Also do you know how many classes I’ve skipped? It’s going to take forever!” Tsukishima yelled back.   
“Yes it will. You also better do a good job, because if the students grades don’t improve, it won’t count towards the amount of hours you need to tutor. Who knows? Maybe you’ll make friends with him!” The principal announced boldly.  
“Friends? Yeah right-hold on, him? You already have someone? Do I know him?” Tsukishima asked questioningly.  
“I’m not sure. His name is Tadashi Yamaguchi. He is just like you, in his third year of highschool. He’s a transfer student, so he only arrived recently. Either way, I will call you down at the end of the day, so you two can meet. That is all, you may leave.”  
“Oh great.” Tsukishima muttered as he was leaving the office. “Never thought I was gonna babysit someone else in my grade.”  
As Tsukishima left the office, he contemplated about skipping, but decided against it. “I don’t need to add any more hours to tutoring.”   
***  
A couple hours earlier.   
“Here’s your test back, Mr. Yamaguchi. If you want to talk about it, come talk to someone at the office and we can help find a good solution for you to boost your grade.” The teacher of his geography class whispered to him softly.  
Oh great, I must have failed yet another test. “Thank you.” He replied taking his test from her hands. Ouch. He can’t miss seeing that bold 54% on his test. Maybe it’s time to actually try and fix this.   
As the class finished, Yamaguchi slowly dragged his feet down to the office. As he entered he asked to talk to a counselor, so here he was, waiting. Apparently she was talking to another student.  
“Tadashi Yamaguchi?”  
That must be the counselor. “That’s me.” I said. She looked nice enough, not like that matters.   
“You can come in.” She said, facing me.   
She turned around and walked towards her office. Guess I better follow her. Wow, it’s really clean in here. I guess it has to be so she can keep track of all the students she helps.  
“So, what did you come to talk to me about today.” She asked while taking a seat.  
“My grades, I guess.” I replied, taking the seat across from her. This is really awkward. Maybe I shouldn’t have come, maybe I should have just-  
“Oh yes, I have the perfect solution.” She said, interrupting my thoughts.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” I replied, curious. How could she have a solution if I just arrived?  
“It’s okay for you to need extra help, you just arrived here a few weeks ago after all. The staff and I are always here to make students succeed so we’re always thinking ahead. The solution to your problem is getting a tutor.” She explained.  
“Oh, that might work. I’m willing to give it a try at least.” I said cautiously. “I haven’t thought about getting a tutor before.”  
“Perfect! I will call you in later so you can get to know each other.” She said, getting up and opening the door.  
“Thank you!” I replied, getting up and leaving her office. Could this work? I hope my tutor isn’t one of the teachers, that could be awkward. Oh well, might as well get back to class.  
***  
RING RING   
That's the bell, that means school is out. I guess I can head home now.  
“Wait, Mr. Yamaguchi? I have a message saying you need to go down to the office, something about a tutor?” His teacher said before he left.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll go down now. Thank you.” He replied. I’m meeting my tutor today? The counselor didn’t say that. Or maybe she did? I can’t remember anymore. He left his classroom and started heading down the hall towards her office. What if my tutor’s mean? What if they don’t like me? What if my grades get worse? What if-  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A rough voice yelled. “What could you be thinking about that could distract you from watching where you’re going?! I’m trying to go somewhere!”  
“I’m so sorry!” Yamaguchi squeaked. Yamaguchi looked up to see a taller teenager with black glasses, and messy blonde hair. Okay, he looks really scary. I don’t think I’ve seen him before.  
“I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi! Again, I’m really sorry!” Yamaguchi quickly said.   
“Wait, what!? Tadashi Yamaguchi?” The blonde haired boy stuttered out.  
“Yeah, that’s what I said. Is something wrong?”  
“No.” The blonde haired boy said shakily. “I’m Tsukishima.” Oh great, this is who I’m tutoring? Some green haired pipsqueak who can’t walk without running into people? What a great first impression!  
They both start heading to the office, walking next to each other in silence.  
“So, where are you headed Tsukishima? It seems like we’re going in the same direction, so I was just curious.” Yamaguchi asked.  
“I’m going to the office.” Tsukishima replied. How am I supposed to tell him that I’m the tutor he’s meeting? “So where are you going?”  
“Same as you, I’m going to the office. What a coincidence! So how old are you?” Yamaguchi said.  
“As old as you, I’m a Senior”  
“How did you know how old I was?” Yamaguchi questioned.  
“Oh, um.” Might as well just tell him, he’s going to find out anyways. “Well, you see.”  
“Is everything okay? Oh no, was it something I said? I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi interrupted. Oh great, I’m probably annoying him. I-  
“I’m your tutor.” Tsukishima said quickly. I guess that’s one way to tell him.  
“Wha-what?”  
“I’m your tutor.” Tsukishima repeated. “Not by choice either, I’m being forced to. So, it’s probably best to just pay attention to whatever I teach you. I doubt either of us want to do this for long.”  
“I-yeah sure, okay.” I didn’t think this could get any worse, but it did. Not only does he look like he hates me and probably wants to kill me, but he doesn’t even want to be here.   
“Look, I’m sorry if I came off as mean. I’m just tired, and now I have to do this as well.” replied Tsukishima, seeing the worried expression on Yamaguchi’s face.  
“I guess that’s understandable.” Yamaguchi stuttered. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable!”  
“It’s fine, let’s just go to the office and get out of here as soon as possible.  
Tsukishima starts walking towards the office, Yamaguchi at his heels speed walking to keep up with Tsukishima. They both enter the office, and find the Counselor pouring coffee.  
“Oh! You finally arrived! Sorry I called your teachers late, I almost forgot. You two can have a seat whenever you want!” The counselor said when she saw them.  
They sat next to each other, the Counselor sitting across from each other.   
“So, I’m guessing you two already met. I don’t have that much to say besides that you can stop working together when we see that Yamaguchi’s grades have improved.” The counselor said in a serious tone. “That is all, you two may go!”  
“Thank you!” Yamaguchi said to her, and started leaving, walking behind Tsukishima.  
Both of them walked in silence all the way to the front gate of the school. It’s not until Yamaguchi manages to say something, for Tsukishima to realize that he wasn't paying attention to where he is walking.  
"So this is where we part ways. I guess I'll see you later, Tsukishima. With all the tutoring and all, I'm sure we'll meet again." Yamaguchi said, with a concentrated look on his face. "Bye!"  
"Goodbye." Tsukishima mutters, turning on his heel to walk the opposite way as Yamaguchi. His house was the way Yamaguchi was headed, but Tsukishima wanted to avoid any unnecessary conversations. Might as well go see Kuroo and Kenma at the cafe downtown.  
***  
Tsukishima walked for several minutes, and eventually arrived at the front of the cafe. The Nekoma Campus Cafe, the cafe at where his so called "friends" worked at. Just as he was opening the door to the empty building, he heard a scream, followed by a loud crash. Why did I even decide to come here again?  
"KUROO! What have I said about balancing drinks on top of each other!" A voice yelled, coming from the kitchen.   
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Kenma, but I thought I could learn how to do it. Ever since Bokuto showed me he could balance drinks, I wanted to learn to. Also, I can't let Bokuto beat me at something! That damages my pride!" A second voice replied.  
"Maybe you should just ask him how to balance drinks? He's a waiter at one of the biggest restaurants in town, I'm sure he can teach you. Damaging your pride is one thing, but burning your hand is another! Please be more careful Kuroo."   
"STOP MAKING KENMA WORRY, KUROO!" Tsukishima shouted from a table inside the cafe.   
"I'M THE ONE WHO GOT HURT, YOU KNOW! Anyways, when did you even arrive? You never come unless something's wrong." Kuroo said, leaving the kitchen, Kenma right behind him, bandaging Kuroo's burns on his hand.  
"Nothings wrong, can't I just come here for a drink?" Tsukishima replied nervously. Darn you Kuroo, you know me too well!  
"Sure, sure. I'll make you a drink, and then you can tell me what's on your mind." Kuroo replied, pouring Tsukishima's usual, black coffee, into a cup. "I still don't understand how you like this, it's so bitter!"  
"Yeah, it is pretty bitter Tsukishima. Maybe you should let me make you something else sometime." Kenma said softly, while cleaning the counters.   
"It's not that bitter." Tsukishima said, taking the cup from Kuroo's hand. "How has managing the cafe been?"  
"It's hard babysitting Kuroo." Kenma replied, glaring at Kuroo.   
"Aw, that's not very nice Kenma!" Kuroo said jokingly.  
"Too bad." Kenma quickly responded.  
"My heart! You're so mean!" Kuroo said dramatically, flailing his arms around.  
"Be careful with your burns Kuroo. You're going to make them worse if you keep squirming around so much." Kenma replied, not looking up from his cleaning.  
"See! You care about me Kenma! You should just come clean and admit it Kenma!" Kuroo said excitedly.  
"You are aware we're dating, right Kuroo?" Kenma asked. Kenma sighed.  
"Oh yeah! Speaking of dating, what's the real reason you're here Tsukishima?" Kuroo said, turning back to face Tsukishima.  
"Why did you associate that with dating? Anyways, it's nothing much, I'm just stuck tutoring some failing kid." Tsukishima replied, sounding bored of the conversation he was taking part in.  
"Nothing much? Tsukishima, you can make a friend who actually goes to school with you!" Kuroo shouted at Tsukishima.  
"Why do I need another friend? I have you, Kenma, and Bokuto already."   
"We don't go to the same school though. Kuroo and I go to Nekoma high, and Bokuto and Oikawa go to Aoba Johsai. You must be lonely at school, you have no one to hang out with." Kenma stated.  
"So?"   
"You're even more hopeless than me!" Kuroo said. “This is an opportunity of a lifetime Tsukishima! At least tell us, what did they look like?”  
“He has green hair and bright green eyes, his face is covered in freckles, and he’s a tiny bit shorter than me. Happy?” Tsukishima responded, obviously getting annoyed.  
“It seems like you really paid attention to him, even though you said he was nothing much.” Kuroo said, air quoting the “nothing much”.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and decided that Yamaguchi was definitely home by now, so he might as well go home and work on his homework.  
“I’m leaving. See you around.” Tsukishima said, pushing his chair in, and walking towards the door.  
“BYE TSUKISHIMA!” Kuroo yelled back, as he entered the kitchen.  
“Bye.” Kenma almost whispered, following Kuroo.  
***  
“What an eventful day.” Yamaguchi whispered to himself, closing the door to his apartment. He looked around the room, and sighed. I barely moved in, and it’s already a mess. He put his bag down, and headed into his bedroom. At least it’s clean in here. Just as he got his homework out, his phone started buzzing. Oh well. I have nothing better to do, besides this homework, which I know will confuse me.  
“Hey! How’s it going Tadashi?” The voice on the other line said in a cheerful tone.  
“Not the best, but it’s going. What about you Suga?” Tadashi said back.  
“Pretty good. I’m going to hang out with some friends in a couple hours, so I’m looking forward to that. What about you, made any new friends yet?” Suga asked, sunding hopeful.  
“I have friends. I mean, you’re my friend.”  
“I don’t count! We met once!” Suga said, trying to come off as controlling but failing.  
“You don’t have to meet in person to be friends, you know. Just because we’re PenPals and don’t live in the same place doesn't mean we aren’t friends.” Yamaguchi stated, proving his point to Suga.  
“Fine, fine. You know what I mean though.” Suga said, giving up on the topic. “So how’s school going?”  
“To put it frankly, I have to be tutored. I’m falling behind in some of my classes. But it’s okay, my tutor doesn’t seem that bad.” Tukishima replied, glancing back at his homework. I really should finish that.  
“So, what’s your tutor like? Are they cute? You have to tell me Tadashi! We are best friends after all!” Suga quickly said, sounding very interested.  
“So now you say we’re friends?” Yamaguchi said, laughing behind the phone.  
“Hey! Stop getting off topic! I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not working!” Suga said, also laughing.  
“Fiiiine! His name is Tsukishima. He has blonde hair, and black glasses, and he's a bit taller than me. Are you happy now?” Yamaguchi said.  
“And, what do you think of him? Does he seem cool?” Suga retorted, wanting to know everything.  
“He seems scary, if anything. And-”  
Knock Knock  
“Someone’s at my door, got to go!” Yamaguchi said quickly.   
“Bye. You better tell me everything later though!”  
As soon as Yamagcuhi hung up, he raced to the door. He opened it only to find a package, holding clothes that he ordered earlier that week. I don’t know why I thought it was a person. There’s literally no one who would come visit-hold on. Is that Tsukishima entering the apartment across from mine? Maybe he is just visiting? Wait, it can’t be him because he went the other direction from the school gate, so he must live across town. Yeah! Just a look alike, silly me.  
It’s getting pretty late. I should go get takeout or something for dinner. No wait, I have to finish my homework first, even though I doubt I’ll get past the first problem.  
***  
“Hold on! It’s 8:00?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, after waking up and checking his phone. “I’m SO late!”  
He hurries to put on his uniform, and races out his apartment door, running all the way to school. He finally arrives, 45 minutes late.  
“Sorry I’m late! My alarm didn’t work or something.” He yelled to the teacher when he raced into the classroom, seemingly out of breath from running.  
“Just take a seat in the back and borrow someone else’s notes.”  
He walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the only empty chair.   
“Can I see your notes for a second?” He asked, turning to his right. “Wait, you’re in my class!?”  
When he turned to his right, he found a pair of eyes glaring back at him. Tsukishima was in his class! How have I never seen him before?  
“Fine, you have a minute to copy my notes, and then I want them back. Also, you shouldn't come to school late, that's probably why you're failing, y’know.” Tsukishima replied, turning his eyes from Yamaguchi, back to the white board.   
What? These notes make no sense. Or maybe they do and I just don’t know what they mean. Yamaguchi snaps a photo of Tsukishima's notes with his hone and hands them back to Tsukishima.  
“Thanks for letting me see your notes.”   
“Yeah whatever. It doesn’t matter.”  
***  
“Hey Yamaguchi. That is your name right?” Tsukishima said, grabbing Yamaguchi’s arm as they were leaving school.  
“Yes, is something wrong?” Yamaguchi said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is it something I did?”  
“No, well maybe. Since I’m stuck tutoring you, we should probably start sooner than later. What I mean to ask is, are you free this afternoon, or like right now?” Tsukishima said quickly, looking at the ground.  
“Oh, yeah we should start soon. I have nothing to do right now, it being Friday afternoon and all.” Yamaguchi replied, looking relieved. “Any place you have in mind?”  
“We can go to the café nearby, if you’d like. The one next to Nekoma High.” Tsukishima said, pointing in the direction it is in.  
“That’s fine with me! Let’s go then!” Yamaguchi said, running to catch up with Tsukishima who already started walking.   
They walked in silence, side by side, letting the wind glide past them. Around halfway to the cafe, Yamguchi asks Tsukishima a question.  
“So, why are you tutoring in the first place? You said it wasn’t by choice, but you didn’t say anything other than that.”  
“Basically I just upset the principal in my lack of attendance, so I’m stuck making up those hours by tutoring students.” Tsukishima replied.  
“Ah, so you don’t really want to be with me. I hope I'm not too bothersome!”  
“It’s fine. I have nothing better to do.” Tsukishima replied, not wanting to uset Yamaguchi anymore. “We’re here.”  
They both enter the cafe, and sit at a table in the back. There are very few people there, everyone there being students working on schoolwork. Yamaguchi looked around the dark red painted building, eyes settling on the menu.  
“Anything catch your eye? Please tell me you aren’t someone who likes those super sugary drinks.” Tsukishima asks, seemingly ready to get up to order.  
“Well, I don’t really like coffee. If I had to get something, I would just get water.” Yamaguchi replied. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to the bathroom.”  
Tsukishima gets up and goes to the counter. He’s looking at his phone when he hears a familiar voice.  
“Hey Tsukishima! What are you doing here today? You just came yesterday.” Kuroo said, preparing Tsukishima's drink.  
“Why are you here? I thought you and Kenma don’t work on Fridays?” Tsukishima replied, looking around to see if Yamaguchi came back.   
“The waiter who was supposed to work today got sick, as well as the chef. Even though, why are you here today?” Kuroo asked, putting the lid on Tsukishima’s drink, handing it to him.  
“I also need a water.” Tsukishima said, ignoring Kuroos previous question.  
“Water? Who’s it for? Oh! Are you here with someone else? Tsukishima, who did you come with?” Kuroo asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.  
“The guy I’m tutoring, Yamaguchi. We came here to study, but since you’re here we might have to leave.” Tsukisjima said, in a threatening tone.  
“What? No, you don’t have to go! I won’t bother you, I promise! I’ll just hangout with Kenma in the back!” Kuroo managed to stutter out, pointing towards the kitchen.  
“Fine, just stay away from us.”  
“Don’t worry he will! Kuroo give him the water, and leave him alone!” Tsukishima heard a voice from the kitchen yell. It must be Kenma.  
“Okay, okay! I’m coming! Here’s the water you wanted, Tsukishima. Have fun!” Kuroo said handing Tsukishima the water, dashing into the kitchen.  
“Who was that, Tsukishima?” A voice behind him asked.  
Tsukishima turned and saw Yamaguchi looking at him.  
“A friend, I guess. Here.” Tsukishima said, shoving the cup of water in Yamaguchi’s hands.  
“Oh. Thank you! Can I call you something besides Tsukishima though? It’s so long!” Yamguchi said, taking a sip of the water, both of them walking back to their table.  
“Sure, I don't care.”  
***  
“Do you even pay attention in class? How are you this bad at math?” Tsukishima dying of laughter, after hours of tutoring.  
“I do, I just don’t get it!” Yamguchi said, laughing as well. “Thanks for helping me though, it was helpful and I had fun!”.   
“Yeah, I guess. It’s getting late, we should head home.” Tsukishima replied, packing up Yamaguchi's stuff and handing it to him.  
“Oh, before you go! Can I get your number? So I can text you if I need help?” Yamaguchi asked, looking hopeful.  
“Sure.” Tsukishima said, taking Yamaguchi's phone and entering his number.  
“Thanks! See you around.” Yamaguchi replied, leaving the cafe.  
Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi leave, and walked towards the trashcan to throw their cups away. He sighed, walking towards the exit, about to leave.  
“So! Was it fun?”   
Tsukishima turned around to see Kuroo, with Kenma standing behind him.  
“It was fine, Kuroo. It’s nothing special. You two should go home to, y’know.” Tsukishima said, opening the door to the cafe.  
“See you.” Kenma said as Tuskishima left, turning back to talk with Kuroo.  
Tsukishima headed home, walking back to his apartment in the dark. That took a long time, I should check my watch next time. I guess it wasn’t as bad as I thought, still pretty boring though. At least Yamaguchi isn’t difficult to deal with.   
***

Yamaguchi woke up, yawning. He checked his phone, squinting when the bright light turned on. It was Saturday morning. Finally, no school today! He changed clothes and walked into his kitchen, unfreezing waffles he bought a while ago. Yamaguchi walked over to his couch, almost dropping his waffle when he found a person sleeping on it.  
“What the heck!? Oikawa, what are you doing here?” Yamaguchi almost yelled, shaking the person, Oikawa, until he woke up.  
“Why are you yelling? Hold on, why am I here? Oh yeah. Good morning Tadashi!” Oikawa said, sitting up.  
“Did Iwaizumi kick you out of your guys’s apartment again?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting down next to Oikawa on his couch.  
“No, I came over to ask if you wanted to come hangout with me and some friends tomorrow. I guess I fell asleep.” Oikawa replied, rubbing the back of his head.   
“Sure, but how did you even get into my apartment?” Yamaguchi asked.  
“I might have made a copy of your apartment key. Just in case, y’know.” Oikwaw said, looking anywhere but at Yamaguchi.   
“You made a copy of my key? You could have asked, I still would have given you one. Anyways, where are we going?” Yamaguchi responded, changing the subject.  
“I was thinking we could get something to eat, and go to the arcade nearby.” Oikawa said.  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Who else-” Yamaguchi started asking, before being interrupted by Oikawa’s phone ringing.  
“Oh no, it’s Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, looking down at the device like he was holding a bomb.  
“Hey Iwaizumi!” Oikawa said when he accepted the phone call, bringing it to his ear.  
“Okay, okay! I’m coming!” Oikawa said a moment later, hanging up the phone.   
“I have to leave, see you soon Tadashi!” Oikawa said, waving and then bolting out of the door, running down the hall.  
***  
Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his phone alarm blaring in his ears. He gets up to turn it off, and checks the time. 10 o’clock in the morning. He changes clothes, picks up his bag, and heads out of his apartment. He decides to head to the park, because the weather looked nice. He needed to get some work done, because yesterday he didn’t have time to, tutoring Yamaguchi and all. He settles down, opening his computer and starts typing his essay for his chemistry class. Barely 10 minutes later, he is interrupted.  
“Hey, hey, hey Tsukishima! What are you doing here?” A voice above Tsukishma booms.  
“I could ask you the same thing, Bokuto. Is Akaashi here as well?” Tsukishima reponds, not looking up from his computer.  
“Yes, Akaashi’s feeding the fish. I just saw you and came over to say hi! Since we're friends and all, it only seems right!” Bokuto answers, almost yelling at that, pointing towards the pond.   
“Okay, thanks for coming over to say hi. I need to get this homework done though, so I would appreciate quiet.” Tsukishima says, still typing away at his essay.  
“Okay, okay! It’s unusual t  
o not finish your homework earlier, though. Did anything happen?”  
Tsukishima sighs, finally looking up from his computer. “I was helping someone else with homework yesterday, so I couldn’t finish it.”   
“You? Help someone else? That’s new. Who was it, anyone I know?” Bokuto asked questioningly.  
“Hey Bokuto! We leaving soon?” Akaashi asks, coming over to them.  
“No, you don’t know them, Bokuto. See you two later.” Tsukishima said, going back to his work.  
“Bye!” Bokuto yelled.  
Bokuto and Akaashi leave, finally leaving Tsukishima in peace. It’s already noon, so Tsukishima packs his stuff up, and leaves the park to find lunch elsewhere.  
***  
Yamaguchi was leaving his apartment to head to his part time job, where he worked as a pizza delivery boy. It wasn’t the most ideal job, but it worked with his schedule, and he gets paid enough to live somewhat comfortably. He heads down the street, taking a left, entering the pizzeria.   
“I’m here!” Yamaguchi yells, heading to the back.  
“Hey Yamaguchi! We have a ton of orders today, so you’ll be busy!” His manager yells at him.  
Yamagcuhi looks over to the pile of boxes on the counter, picking them up and moving a few at a time into his car. He had burned his hands before on accident, so he made sure to put his gloves on, just in case. After a couple trips, he gets all of his deliveries into his car. On his last trip into the store, he yells that he is leaving for tonight.  
“Sounds good, Yamaguchi! See you later!” His boss yells back, poking her head around the corner, waving goodbye, then heading back to the kitchen.   
Yamguchi waves, and exits the store, sitting in his car. He looks down the list of addresses, and starts heading down his route. His job is usually like this, he just drives around, and listens to music. Around an hour later, he only has a couple pizzas left. He walks up to a house, o his second to last delivery.   
“I have a vegetable pizza, and a cheese pizza for you today!” Yamaguchi says, after the family answers the door.   
“Yes, thank you!”  
He hands them the pizzas, and heads back to his car.  
“Only one delivery left, then I can go home.” Yamaguchi, says sighing. “Wait, hold on.”  
Yamaguchi looks at the address,then at the pizza, and back to his GPS.   
“They must live in the same apartment complex as me. That's a coincidence! They even live across from me. I guess this is what I get for not socializing with any of my neighbors. Oh well.” Yamguchi states, eyes settling back on the road.  
Around 10 minutes later, he pulls into the familiar parking lot. He gets out and head’s up the stairs, and down the hallway. He knocks on the door, just like he always does.  
“Hi! I’m here for your pizza delivery!” He says through the door.  
The door unlocks, and Yamaguchi is greeted with an all to familiar face. A blonde haired, tall guy, who has also been his tutor for the past week.  
“You’re my neighbor?!” Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima, almost dropping his pizza.  
“What? This is a coincidence but you live here too?” Tsukishima says, taking his pizza from Yamaguchi's hands. “Where do you live?”  
Yamaguchi sighs, pointing to the door across from his. “Right there. Anyways, I better go, see you soon Tsuki!”  
“Right, bye then.” Tsukishima says, closing his door.  
Yamaguchi unlocks his apartment door, and enters. He falls onto his bed, texting Suga, who had sent him many pictures from when he hung out with his friends, goodnight. Yamaguchi fell asleep quickly afterwards, settling into his bed.  
***  
“WAKE UP!” Kuroo yelled, ripping the sheets off of Tsukishima’s sleeping figure. “Were hanging out with friends today! Get up!”  
“Fine! Kuroo get out of my room! I’ll meet you in a second!” Tsukishima yells back, jumping out of his bed and pushing Kuroo out of his room, locking the door.  
Tsukishima gets dressed, not questioning what his friends want to do, because this happens often. He picks up his bag, and slings it on his shoulder. He exits his bedroom, seeing Kuroo and Kenma in his kitchen.  
“Ready to go?” Kenma asks.  
“Yeah, but where are we going?” Tsukishima replies, following the two out. He locks his apartment, glancing over at Yamagchis for a fraction of a second, then catching up with his two friends.  
“To like a game place or something!” Kuroo says.  
They walk for a few minutes, then proceed to enter an arcade. Kenma and Kuroo walk to the back, Tsukishima tailing behind them.  
“Hey, hey, hey! You guys made it!” Bokuto yells, his eyes shinning the second he sees them.  
“You and Akaashi are here too?” Tsukishima replies, looking at the two of them.  
“Duh, we couldn’t miss out on an opportunity like this!” Bokuto says, dragging Akaashi away to a game, seeming overly excited.  
“Sorry were late! My alarm didn’t go off in time.” A voice behind Tsukishima said.  
Tsukishima turned to see Oikawa, a friend of his from middle school, and Iwaizumi standing beside him.   
“We brought a friend of mine too!” Oikawa said, shoving a person forward.  
“Hi, I’m Yamaguchi. Nice to meet- wait, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi said, looking surprised. It seemed like fate always brought them together.  
“You know Tsukishima? I’m Kuroo, one of his best friends, and this is Kenma!” Kuroo almost yelled, shaking Yamaguchi's hand violently.  
“Hi.” Kenma says, eyes returning to what he was playing on his phone.  
“Wait, how do you know, Tsukishima?” Oikawa asks curiously, facing Yamaguchi.  
“I’m tutoring him, that’s all.” Tsukishima responds for Yamaguchi.  
“Aw, boring! Let’s go Iwaizumi!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk off, to another game.  
Kuroo took Kenma’s hand, and they walked off heading towards games in the opposite direction, games that are two player.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were left alone, at the front of the Arcade.  
“You don’t strike me as the type to come to arcades’. It’s loud in here, and it seems like you would only like quieter places.” Tsukishima said bluntly, staring in the opposite direction of Yamaguchi.  
“You don’t either, y’know. You always seem so uptight! I find it hard to believe that you like to have fun.” Yamaguchi replied. “So, what do you want to do Tsuki?”  
“I don’t really care, you can choose.” Tsukishima said, looking around the arcade.  
Yamaguchi took Tsukishimas’s hand, and walked around the arcade, searching for the perfect game for them to play. The music was loud, and the lights were colorful and blinding, but neither of them seemed to mind. They wandered around the arcade for hours, occasionally running into their friends. They were both having a lot of fun together, but eventually it was getting dark, and the group had planned to have dinner together somewhere. Their phones vibrated, indicating someone had texted the group.  
Oikawa: I think we’ve been here long enough. Any plan for dinner?  
Kuroo: We could go to the restaurant a few blocks from here. I heard it was pretty good. Kenma said he would come too.  
Oikawa: The Spanish place? That’s fine with me.  
Bokuto: Akaashi and I have plans but it was fun hanging out with you all! See you later!  
Kuroo: Bye! Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, is that place okay with you?  
Tsukishima: Yeah, that’s fine.  
Yamaguchi: That works for me!   
Oikawa: Okay, Iwazumi said he can come as well. See you guys soon.  
The two started heading for the exit of the arcade. They walked briskly in silence. The trees aligned on the edge of the sidewalk were all lit up with lights.  
“Woah, it’s so colorful!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s usually like this though, but I guess you haven’t seen it like this because you just moved.” Tsukishima replied, taking a turn at the crosswalk.  
A few minutes later they arrived. They were the first ones there so they got a table and waited. Some time later, the rest of them appeared, taking seats at the table. They all ordered their meals, and talked about nonsense to pass the time. After they ate, they got out of their chairs and headed for the exit.  
“This was super fun! I hope we can do this again!” Oikawa said, stepping out the door.  
“Yeah, maybe Bokuto and Akaashi can join us next time.” Kuroo said. “Anyways, I guess this is where we all part!”  
Kuroo and Kenma head off on the sidewalk, heading towards where their dorms are located. Oikawa heads towards his house, practically skipping. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima head for their apartments. It was fall, so it was getting cooler outside.  
“The stars are really pretty tonight.” Yamaguchi says softly, gazing up at the sky, right outside their apartment.  
Tsukishima hummed in agreement, looking up as well.   
They stayed like that for a few minutes, then head inside.  
“Goodnight Tsuki!” Yamaguchi says, while unlocking his apartment.  
“Goodnight Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replied, unlocking his apartment.  
He steps inside, greeted with the smell of his cinnamon scented air freshener. He heads toward his bed, falling into it dramatically. His phone vibrates with a message.  
Yamaguchi: Can we have a tutor session tomorrow? I have a test in math coming up and I need help.  
Tsukishima replies, agreeing of course, and quickly falls asleep.   
***  
Yamaguchi woke up, checking his messages.  
Tsukishima: 10 a.m. work for you?  
Yamaguchi: Yup! See you soon!  
Yamaguchi checked his clock. It was 9:30, so he decided he should change clothes, and pack his bag with his school books. He leaves his apartment, heading towards their meeting place. They decided to do it in the same cafe as before, so when Yamaguchi arrives, he sits at the same place. There are very few people there again, but that may be because no one else needs to study. Yamaguchi arrives early so he decides to get a drink while he waits. He contemplates on whether he should get Tsukishima a drink, but decides it would get cold by the time he arrives. He walks to the counter, greeted with a familiar face.  
“Your name is Kenma right?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to remember the blonde from yesterday. He hadn’t said much, so he wasn’t sure if that was his name.  
“Yes, that’s right. Are you here to study again?” Kenma asks, taking Yamaguchi’s order, and preparing it.  
“Yeah, I need to study for a test I have tomorrow.” Yamaguchi replies, taking the drink from Kenma’s hand.  
“Good luck.” Kenma says, turning and walking back into the kitchen.  
The door opens a few minutes later, revealing Tsukishima. He walks to the counter, orders a drink, and then sits across from Yamaguchi again.  
“So, what’s your test on?” Tsukishima asks, looking at Yamaguchi's school supplies.  
“Straight to the point, I like it. It’s about Trigonometry, and things of that nature. I didn’t really understand much of what the teacher had said.” Yamaguchi stated, eyes looking at the papers in Tsukishima's hands. “Although that may be because I fell asleep.” He mutters quietly, sort of hoping Tsukishima wouldn’t hear him.  
“You should get more rest, especially right before a test.” Tsukishima replied, putting Yamaguchi's books down, and opening to the first page of the chapter on Trigonometry.   
“Kuroo stayed up all night studying, and fell asleep in class the next day, failing his test!” Kenma yelled from the other room, reinforcing Tsukishima's point.  
“Hey!” Kuroo yelled back, drooping a pan or some form of cutlery, by the sound of the crash that occurred immediately afterwards.  
“Anyways, we can start from the beginning, and slowly try to cover everything. Better to know the basics of it first, so you don’t get lost later on.” Tsukishima say’s, redirecting his focus onto helping Yamaguchi.  
They study for several hours, because soon enough more people enter the cafe for lunch. It becomes louder, which doesn’t help either of them, so they decide to go somewhere else, so they can concentrate better.  
“We can go to a park a block or so away. I usually go there to study anyways.” Tsukishima suggests.  
“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Yamaguchi replies, quickly packing up his things, and hurrying after Tsukishima.  
They walk down several streets, eventually entering the park.   
“Woah, it’s so clean! We could sit on the bench over there, if you want.” Yamaguchi exclaims, pointing towards the bench in question.  
“Sure, that’s fine.” Tsuksihima replies, heading towards the bench.  
***  
“That’s all the material the book covers.” Tsukishima says, closing the book and putting it beside them.  
“Thank god, I don’t know how many more formulas I could have remembered.” Yamaguci replies, sighing in relief. “You really helped me though, I kind of understand the concept a little more now!”  
“Kind of? Oh well, I guess some is better than nothing.” Tsukishima says back, not making any indication of leaving.   
“I guess we can go now, right?” Yamaguchi asks, getting up and collecting his things.  
“Yamaguchi.”   
“Yeah?” He replies curiously.  
“Do you have plans to go anywhere tomorrow after school?” Tsukishima quickly asks, looking at the ground.  
“No, why? Do you want to study or something?” Yamaguchi says.  
“Not really.”  
“Then what? Oh, do you want to hangout with me? I thought you didn’t like me!” Yamaguchi says, now laughing.  
“Well, I was going to ask if you want to go to the movies or something, but now our laughing at me, and I don’t know if I want that negative energy around me.” Tsukishima says, almost laughing with him.  
“No, no! I would love to go!” Yamaguchi says, accepting the invitation. “Are the others coming too?”  
“I hadn’t planned for them to. They can if you want.”   
“No, we can go alone. It’ll be more fun!” Yamaguchi replies quickly. ”I should be going home soon though. I’ll text you later or something!”  
Tsukishima got up as well, also heading back. Both of them were excited, but neither wanted to fully admit it.  
***  
“Whaaaaat? Are you series, Tsukishima? You finally got a date with him? I was always rooting for you!” Kuroo yelled into his phone, Tsukishima being the victim in this call.   
“Kuroo, I said it wasn’t like that! I called you because I just wanted to know what to wear or something!” Tsukishima said back. I knew calling kuroo would be a mistake.  
“Okay, okay! I totally believe you!” Kuroo says, seemingly handing over the phone to someone else.  
“Just wear what you normally wear, and act normal.” Kenma said into the phone.  
“How do you know that he will wear something normal as well? I don't want to seem like I didn’t put any effort in.” Tsukishima replies.  
“Yamaguchi just called me.” Kenma said bluntly.  
“Oh, okay then. Thanks Kenma.”   
“What about me? I helped too!” Kuroo yelled.  
“Sure you did.” Tsukishima says, hanging up.  
Tsukishima: How did your test go?  
Yamaguchi: Okay I think, thanks to you. What time was the movie again?  
Tsukishima: 6:00, so in like 30 minutes.  
Yamaguchi: Great, see you soon!  
Tsukishima left his apartment soon after, arriving at the movie theater a few minutes early. He got the tickets for them, and waited for Yamaguchi to arrive. He was playing a game on his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was Yamaguchi.  
“I’m here!” Yamaguchi said. “Do you have the tickets?”  
“Yes. I got them when I arrived to save time.” Tsukishima answered, pulling out the tickets from his pocket, handing one to Yamaguchi. “The movie should be starting soon, so we should probably go in.”  
“Yup! Has anyone ever told you how organized and punctual you are? Because they should!” Yamaguchi said happily, as they walked to their seats.  
“Oh, thank you.” Tsukishima replied, looking at the ground.  
“So, what movie are we seeing? What genre?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting down beside Tsukishima. There were ads playing, but the movie was said to start soon.  
“Horror.”   
“Wait, what? Horror! I hate scary things, Tsuki! Why didn't you tell me?!” Yamaguchi whined, clearly being overdramatic.  
“It’s a movie. It’s fake, y’know.” Tsukishima said, snickering.  
“Hey, my pain isn’t funny!” Yamaguchi said, also laughing.  
They quietly watch the movie, in a mostly empty theatre. Yamaguchi got scared from every little horror aspect of the film, Tsukishima laughing in retaliation. The movie ended 2 hours later, and they both exited the theatre.  
“I’m never going to forgive you for the nightmares I’m going to have for the next three weeks!” Yamaguchi said, while they walked back to their apartments.  
“I didn’t know you were scared of horror. It’s pretty funny to think about.” Tsukishima replied, smirking.  
“In all seriousness, I had a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime!” Yamaguchi yelled excitedly.  
Tsukishima hummed in agreement. They arrived at the doors to their apartments, both unlocking them and stepping inside.  
“Goodnight Yamaguchi.”  
“Goodnight Tsuki!”  
***  
“Knock, knock! Let me in!”   
Tsukishima woke up to the sound of someone practically pounding on his door. He slowly walked over getting his key to unlock it. It better not be Kuroo. I told him not to come here right before school. He unlocked his door to find Yamaguchi standing there, dressed in their uniform, with his backpack placed on the floor.  
“Oh. I’m sorry! I thought you were awake already! I was going to ask if you wanted to walk together, but I can go!” Yamaguchi stuttered out.  
“No, it’s fine. Give me a few minutes. You can wait in the kitchen while I change.”  
And just like that, the two headed started a new routine to head off to school together every day. Yamaguchi mostly told Tsukishima stories, who rarely had anything to say, but still managed to put a smile on Yamaguchi’s face when he did.


End file.
